


Springtime

by tabbystardust



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbystardust/pseuds/tabbystardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovemaking in a spring afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Springtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarkRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers/gifts).



> [StarkRogers](http://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers/pseuds/StarkRogers) wrote a fic based on this! Read it here: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/1616372>


End file.
